Would i lie to you!
by tuckeyhunger99
Summary: this is my first one shot. for tigress and po hope you enjoy!:)


**Would I lie to you?**

_It was a beautiful night. Not a cloud in the blanket of black. All the stars were jumping and sparkling in the think black sky. But the moon. The moon over power all of the stars and the darkness behind them._

_In the rivers. The moon was gloomed in the crystal liquid. The stars and the darkness were no longer visible to any being. Every time the water ripped, the gloom would bounce upon the waters surface and be free. _

_It felt peaceful, safe and loving to any who laid their eyes on it. Even if it was their last site on this earth. It would be the night everyone across the world would remember, even in death._

Upon this glimmering night, the jade palace residents were watching the night flow by. Making pictures at the stars in the cool night of a long summers day. Mantis and Monkey were in there own whole. Dreaming of more wonderful nights like this. And hoping the night would never end. Crane and Viper took the night to plan their wedding. It would have to be a night like this. To make them feel happy and look at the present to understand their life in the future. Tigress was lying on the aqua coloured grass. Think what would make her life better with out pain. The pain of every night too scared to close her eyes. In the fearer if she did, she'd back in a bottomless pit. A four year girl to terrified to show her face to an other person. She needed help safety. She knew full well when Shifu took her in she had a new life. A new start. But because of Tai lung even that was snatch from her. The only time she felt safe was when Po was here. Po saw her differently to other people. She knew she could be her self around him. Be free like the gloom on the waters edge. She loves him.

Tigress finally got of her stance. "I love Po" she tried to get the thought out of head. Thoughts where spinning and spinning in side her head. Like ten thousand fireworks went off in her head all at once. Saying the same thing again and again. "I love Po". She had to tell him. He had to know. She thought she loved him when all the horror with Shen went on. But she pushed that all aside when Lu Shi all most took him way. "No tigress you find Po and you tell him how you fell before it's too late." Tigress got up. She almost fell back down. Her head was burning with all the thoughts going on and on in her head. Her eyes shown looking for the white and black blob. But she couldn't see him. Oh she knew where he would be where he all ways was. At the peach tree.

…

"Master I just don't think she will accept"

"Po. Listen to me. I know tigress better then anyone. I even know her better then my self. But… I can't tell you what to do. Just do it Panda." Tigress was walking up to the peach tree. Knowing her new mission. Her mission to find out if Po loved her or not. She looked at the sliver tinted steps; unaware of her Father's and best friend's conversation. She didn't even know she was at the top of the stairs until Shifu said "Tigress? are you alright?"

She shook her head completed muddle. Her golden eyes looked into Po's jade eyes. Po looked back in her shinning eyes. Shifu looked at his daughter and most loyal stunted. He knew Po loved and would look after her. He also knew he had never seen tigress happier then when she was with that fat blob.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two to it. By the way good luck panda." This threw both Po and tigress off guard. When they looked in the direction of their master. He was know where to be seen. Po offered tigress to sit next to him. When she had finally took a set. Po took a deep breath just about to speak when tigress interrupted him.

"Po, you know we've been friends for some time now. I've grow rather found of you. I quite admire you actually and…" oh tigress just spit it out. "Po I love you."

When Tigress looked at Po's face. He was surprised. Then his surprised face turn into a fat goofy old grin he always had. "Do you? Really? Tigress you do? Wow this is my dream come true…" Po covered his mouth quickly not realizing he was thinking out loud. The moon almost went a bit brighter on the two like a halo. A ring of love and weightlessness just hovered over them. When Po uncovered his mouth Tigress looked at him in disbelief. "Po do you really love me back!?" just the thought of Po loving her too made her feel safe. Like no one in the world could hurt her.

"Tigress. Would I lie to you? _I love you more then noodle soup, more then a golden fox looking at a chicken coop. More then all the stars in the sky, and then the birds flying up high. More then sliver or gold, even when you turn old._ _When the days are dark, I'm happy knowing you are in my heart."_

As soon as Po had finished his poem. Tigress pressed her lips against his. And they were lock in a long passionate kiss. They laid down on the grass look up to the beautiful sky and watched the rest of the night go by.

**First one shot yeah.**

**Please Read and Review **

**By tuckeyhunger99**


End file.
